Everything You Want
by likesuperglue
Summary: Through some rough times, Jack and Kate realize that they are meant for each other. JackKate, Season 3 spoilers.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE****  
**

Kate put her bottle down in the water and took it out as it was full. She screwed on the cork and started walking to her backpack when she was stopped by a pair of strong arms and she looked up, meeting Jack's eyes.

"Kate, I need to know you're with me on this!" Jack said desperately, letting her go. He hadn't touched her for so long and she shuddered at his touch. "Kate?!"

She was brought back to reality by him calling her name and she nodded. "I'm with you on this, Jack." Kate answered truthfully and he gave her a smile, walking away. When she had told him that she had his back, she had meant it. Kate would always have his back, no matter what. "Jack!" She blurted out.

"Yes?" He stopped and asked, turning to face her. Kate bit her lip, what was she supposed to say now? She had just called his name without a reason.

"I've got your back." Kate said, blushing and he smiled continuing to where he was going.

Kate felt as if she was cheating. On Sawyer. She had slept with him on different occasions the past days, leading him into thinking she wanted something. That she loved him. But she kept asking herself if she did love him. She had figured that she was punishing herself by making herself love Sawyer, because that was all she deserved due to her past. Kate couldn't let herself love Jack – she just wasn't good enough for him.


	2. In the most weird way

**CHAPTER ONE**  
In the most weird way

They had only walked for an hour and people were already being difficult, bothering Kate with questions like 'are we going to get through this alive?' and 'when will we get off the island exactly?'. When they stopped for a short break, Kate decided to ask Jack what they had asked her and then get his words back to them.

"Are we going to get through this alive, Jack?" Kate asked, holding her hands on her hips and he smiled as he took out his bottle of water from his backpack.

Both Juliet and Sawyer were off to calm the people down so Jack and Kate were alone. He shrugged. "Yeah, of course we will, Kate…" Jack said, not sounding certain at all.

"Okay, I will tell them that." Kate said, smiling. Jack looked at her, realizing that he had blown his cover. He always blew his cover quick when he was talking to Kate.

"So you don't believe me?" Jack asked, sitting down.

Kate sat down opposite him, taking out her own bottle of water. "I didn't say that. I do believe that you will do anything to not let anyone of us to get hurt." Kate said, being completely honest. This was one reason why she didn't deserve Jack – he was a true hero to her, he always tried to make sure that everyone was okay. Not most of the people – everyone had to be okay or else he would address himself as a failure.

Jack studied Kate for a while, figuring that she was in deep thought. Since they were in a distance from everyone else, he decided that they had time to talk now. Maybe they wouldn't get another chance ever again. "Is everything okay, Kate?" He asked casually, taking a sip from the cool water.

Kate looked down and then up at him, swallowing. Her mouth was dry from being nervous as she knew they had to talk too. "Did I hurt you?" She asked seriously and his heart skipped a beat as she had hit a sensitive nerve. Jack looked down. He had no idea how to lay it out to her, yes she had hurt him in a way he didn't understand himself, but he didn't want her to feel bad or take any blame.

"Who told you that I hurt you?" Jack asked, looking at her again and as she opened her mouth to answer, Juliet interrupted them.

"Jack, we should get going!" Juliet said, using a serious tone but Kate understood that she had been eavesdropping when they had thought they were alone.

Jack nodded and got up, so did Kate and they were separated. Jack was the leader and right now, Juliet was his leading lady.

After a while of walking, Kate found herself walking next to Sawyer and she sighed to herself. She hoped he hadn't noticed that she had been talking to Jack.

"I saw you and Doc talkin' earlier…" Sawyer began and Kate glanced at him while walking. "So, what were you chattin' about?"

Kate looked down. "Since when is that any of your business?" She asked coldly, quickening her pace and he caught up with her.

"Since we've been sleepin' together for the past few days!" He blurted out and Kate eyes him, wanting him to keep his mouth shut about that. "Maybe that just don't matter to you."

"That's not true!" Kate snapped, looking at him while walking. Sawyer snorted and walked away from her, chatting up with Hurley instead and Kate sighed in frustration.

She had hurt Jack, she had seen it in his eyes. Sawyer was a harder nut to crack. But she was sure she had gotten to him in some kind of way. Because Kate mattered to him, but he didn't matter to her in the same way that Jack did. Kate had been in the middle for so long, she had shared kisses with them both. Yet she hadn't made a choice, the fact that she slept with Sawyer and Jack had seen it on the monitor probably made him think that she and Sawyer were an item. It had not been her intention for Jack to see it, she never even wanted him to know.

Kate was brought back from her thoughts as Jack announced an eating break. They didn't really have time for these breaks, but they were needed. But they also needed to get to their finish line in time or else they'd be as good as dead.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Juliet asked Jack and she smiled.

Jack forced a smiled back. "I'd love to but… I'm going to check that everyone's alright."

"Everyone or Kate?" Juliet asked, her smile fading and Jack sighed. "Sorry, go do whatever you have to do, Jack."

He nodded and left her, looking around at the people. They seemed to be fine, yet taking everything in as a piece of cake – which it clearly wasn't. If something went wrong back at camp, everything would be ruined. He also hoped that everything was working out for Charlie and Desmond.

Jack stopped as Sawyer walked up to him with a challenging look in his eyes. "We need to talk, Doc." Sawyer said seriously and Jack sighed, a few days ago he had seemed to be in such a good mood, now Sawyer was back to his old self.

"Not now, Sawyer." Jack stated but Sawyer wouldn't let him get off the hook that easy.

"Why, you lookin' for Kate?" Sawyer asked and Jack looked surprised by the fact that he was addressing Kate as… Kate. "Maybe you should leave her alone." He said and left quickly after that. Jack thought about it – maybe he had to leave her alone?


End file.
